Summer
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: Roxas never thought that another day of subtly watching his friend, Axel, on the beach would turn into the two having a conversation to try and establish the manliness between the two. AkuRoku.


Roxas loved summer. Sure, what Twilight Town teen didn't? Warm breezes, constant sunsets; it looked like it could have been one of those overly-perfect movie scenes.

But these weren't his favourite aspects of summer. It wasn't the dive-bombing into deep pools, the feeling of cold water, or even having sea-salt ice cream more often than usual.

And it definitely wasn't the naked toddlers running around the beach, or the way he was paranoid after Zexion told him that you could get foot fungus infections from the public showers there.

Roxas' favourite thing about summer was how he could go and see Axel at the beach, with nothing but board shorts.

He had gotten into the habit of visiting him at the beach almost daily, just watching him from his spot on the sand. At first he realised this would seem quite creepy, but soon managed to reason with himself that the two were good friends, so it was slightly less like stalking.

Axel liked to go with his best friend, Demyx, who brought along his boyfriend, Zexion. However, Zexion would usually sit on the beach watching them or reading, so Roxas had talked to him quite a bit this summer.

Unfortunately, this meant that he picked up on Roxas' apparently obvious infatuation with the redhead.

Zexion was usually quite subtle with the flirting he noticed between the two. But today would be different.

"Hey there, Roxy." Axel walked over to them and winked at the blonde, using the nickname that Roxas would not let anyone else use.

"Hey Axel." Roxas smiled, staring up into the mesmerizingly green eyes. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good! How 'bout you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good." He smiled, then raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Saw you watching me again, Blondie."

"Uh, what? No..." Roxas blushed. "Just a nice day, you know..."

"Well of course it is – I'm here." Axel joked sarcastically.

Roxas laughed before replying with, "you know, not everyone's a perve like you, Ax."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a physique like this."

"Well, how would I watch a physique like that if it's on me?"

"So you _were_ watching me, then!"

Roxas blushed even more and hesitated, not sure what to say. He was glad for Zexion, who had been pretending to ignore the two until that moment, to intervene. What was, of course, until he processed what the man had said.

"Axel, you know you like it when Roxas comes to pedo you, don't deny it. Anyway, I'm going to talk to Demyx, and leave you two to have a moment to confess to each other." He smirked at the two, and walked up to Demyx who was approaching them. The two soon walked off.

"I so do _not_ pedo you." Roxas said stubbornly with slightly red cheeks.

"Sure you don't!" Axel winked. "Although, technically, _I _would be the pedo in the relationship, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm 18 and you're only still 17. So, if we were to like, _do anything_..." Axel gave an intense look, and after a while Roxas' face lit up as if he understood.

"Ohhh. Yeah..." Roxas didn't want to think about them _doing_ anything. Or anyone. Or each other. _'Nooo,'_ he thought, _'I've already thought about it enough!'_, and his blush immediately deepened.

"Then, you could just say that I took advantage of you. See?"

"Oh. Yeah." Roxas said, thoughtfully. "You know, I could actually use that to my advantage."

"That's not fair!" The redhead laughed, throwing a bit of sand at the other.

"I think it is!"

"Oh, really?" He seemed to have a change in demeanour and bit his lip thoughtfully before continuing. "Wanna make a bet?"

"What do you mean?" Roxas blushed.

"Well... I mean, like." Axel started to trip over his words, and the blond noticed he had never seen his friend like this. "Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?"

He sighed, "Try... you know. Seeing if it'd work to your advantage or something? I don't know."

"You mean like, a relationship?" Roxas' ears were red now.

"...Yeah." Axel scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh!" It came out as more of an excited squeal, with an accidental giggle let out. Straight away, the blonde's hand flew to his mouth, and the other laughed at him.

"Well. Looks like I'm the man in the relationship!" Axel winked at the other and laughed nervously.

"Nuh-uh!" Roxas stuck his tongue out childishly, then had an idea. Hesitantly, he leaned towards the other and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See?"

"See what?"

"Well, generally, men are expected to make the first move, yeah? I just made the first move!"

"No you didn't. I'm the one that suggested it!"

"Yeah, but—" Roxas attempted to support his manliness, when Axel lunged on him, so that Roxas was lying on his back with their noses touching. In one swift move, Axel tilted his head until their lips were touching, moving softly in sync with each other, then speeding up. Hands clawed at hair and their breathing was ragged, but after a while they felt a strange vibrating in their crotch area, and Roxas was completely bewildered.

"Hi, mum..." Axel breathlessly answered the phone, and Roxas realised that his phone's vibration was that strange feeling in his pants. "Yes... What? I'm not breathless... just, you know, ran a few laps of the beach. Nice weather...? No, I was _not_ having sex. Mum! Ugh... Nonono, stop! Okay~, Hanging up now! ...Bye!"

"Ha ha, she's worse than Sora!" Roxas laughed at Axel, who looked to the ground while trying to hide his smile.

"Pfft. Ah well. See what I did there?"

"Wait, you mean the clothed beach hanky panky?"

"Yeah!"

"What'd you do? It better be good, I have sand in my hair now!"

"Well, men also tend to be the bold ones in the relationship! So, you know... I was bold! Plus I jumped on you. See?" Axel tried to reason with Roxas, who just laughed at him. Smiling, he continued. "Anyway, you're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Probably. So I can, you know, pedo you a bit more... Maybe even put on a show for Demyx!" The blonde wagged his eyebrows at the red head.

"Sounds like a good idea. Although, one request."

"Oh no... what is it? I'm not coming naked, if that's what it is..."

"No, no, no. But it's close, actually... I'd like to see _you_ in board shorts tomorrow." Axel gave the shorter boy a sleazy look.

"Fine. I _suppose_ I can make a few sacrifices if I get to wear the pants in the relationship..."

"Hey! What? Well... Damn. I still get to top."

"Top? Top what?" Roxas really could be naive sometimes.

"Be on top when we... ah, never mind," he smirked, "You'll find out when we get there!"

"...Right. I don't trust it, but okey doke." Roxas shrugged it off, and Axel stepped closer and held his hand.

Wordlessly, the two enjoyed the comfortable silence between the two as they walked home; Axel, being the gentleman – and man of the two – walked Roxas home, and ran home feeling excited about the next day. Later, they fell asleep counting the hours until they would next see each other, and thinking of the surprise that Demyx and Zexion would be in when they finally found out.

* * *

So, the legal age of consent here is meant to be 18. I think the age fits better in the situation. And lol, where it says "Axel lunged on him" I typed "Axel lunched on him" and then realised that something wasn't quite right. Also, that's like... the most graphic kissing scene or anything that I've written, so I wasn't quite sure what to put there, but yeah.

This was written for a contest thingy in DeviantART - the prompt was 'Summer'. Anyway! I really appreciate feedback, and thanks a lot for reading it! :D


End file.
